<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>looking at you for the rest of my life by atlantisairlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458141">looking at you for the rest of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock'>atlantisairlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mulan (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Minor Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a peaceful, domestic life on a farm in the rural countryside. Birds feature semi-prominently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>looking at you for the rest of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/gifts">AnnECasap</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <b>annecasap</b>, who requested for domestic au fluff. i'm still taking requests for mulan + xian lang. you can also check out what else i'm accepting requests for <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1pCrJHPCKLp0lHRi7dFEUBtai8ljTEgVYGpd1hjEnmtE/edit#gid=0">here</a>!</p><p>basically set in 'happy fix-it canon divergence normal peaceful life' post-canon. i also like to imagine mulan basically went to the emperor and was like "yeah i'm gonna marry xian lang even tho she's not a man AND WHAT ABOUT IT" and everyone is like ok you saved the kingdom so do whatever you want</p><p>title from 'all time high' by the sam willows.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Ow!”</em>
</p><p>Xian Lang pauses in hand-feeding Nian his mouse; the hawk trills disapprovingly and nips insistently at her fingers. She leaves him to it while she heads to the window, peering out to see what foolishness her wife has gotten up to now.</p><p>There is no sign of Mulan amongst the dirt and grass, and for a moment Xian Lang is concerned - at least, until the door to their farmstead swings open and admits the woman herself, clothes dirty and elbows slightly scuffed. She limps a little gingerly into the room and all but drops herself into a chair. Xian Lang can see her wince as she rolls her ankle, testing the range of movement. No bleeding, and no visible pain beyond the discomfort, so nothing serious, Xian Lang surmises. Perhaps a sprain. “What happened?”</p><p>Mulan makes a discontented grumble. “One of the hens got away when I was corralling them. Flew up onto the roof, so I went after it. Slipped on something and took a tumble, <em>and </em>the damnable bird got away.” She hisses sharply when Xian Lang puts gentle pressure against her ankle, checking to see the extent of her injury. Nothing broken, thankfully, so she feels comfortable getting to her feet and pressing a kiss to Mulan’s temple, turning to survey her stock of herbs. “It is an admirable thing,” she muses. “The warrior who saved all of China, bested by a chicken. Perhaps the Emperor should recruit her into his Guard.”</p><p>“Ha,” Mulan answers drily. “I am honoured that my misfortune amuses you so.”</p><p>Xian Lang finds that she’s smiling when she selects some herbs and goes to put them together for a poultice. The war now long-past, and their village quiet and peaceful as it is, it’s been some time since she’s had to use them to heal, rather than for cooking or for scent. Muscle memory does not fail her - her hands reach smoothly for her tools, almost thoughtless - but she finds herself surprised that she does not miss this. Witch that she was, she spent significant amounts of time concocting complicated poisons and liniments when she was under Bori Khan’s employ. She was skilled at her work, and she enjoyed it. Now her days are filled with tilling the soil, feeding the animals, sowing and reaping; coming home before Mulan does to make them both a sumptuous dinner. Domesticity suits her, even more so than Mulan, who still finds herself restless on her feet despite their daily toil, and frequently cajoles Xian Lang into long rides on her horse when the day is slow and cool.</p><p>It is not how she ever imagined her life to turn out, but she is happy.</p><p>“You’ll apply this poultice for three days,” she tells Mulan when she’s finished, returning to her side to spread the liniment around her ankle. “It will help to bring down the swelling. You’ll keep off your feet until your ankle is back to normal.”</p><p>Mulan bites her lip, idly running her fingers through Xian Lang’s hair and lingering against the curve of her cheek. “I’m sorry to leave you to tend the farm alone while I recover.”</p><p>“Silly girl. It is but for a few days.” She tucks the bandage firmly into place. “Promise me that you will stay in bed and let your foot heal. I will not treat you again if you worsen your injury by walking on it before you are recovered.”</p><p>She feels Mulan’s hand wrap around her wrist when she makes to get to her feet, pulling her back down with a sharp tug. She finds herself settled on Mulan’s lap, her wife’s hands warm against her hips. Mulan tips her head up to bring their mouths together, sweet, and Xian Lang acquiesces without protest. She cannot imagine a day will come when she will tire of how it feels to kiss her warrior woman, to revel in the way she melts into Xian Lang’s embrace and kisses her like there will never be another for her in this life or the next.</p><p>“I believe I know how you can convince me to stay in bed,” Mulan murmurs, low and suggestive and making something curl hot in Xian Lang’s belly. That sly little thing. Xian Lang laughs softly and pretends at reproach. “Then who will feed the chickens, and take the cows out to graze?”</p><p>“Damn the cows,” Mulan grumbles, though she sighs in the way Xian Lang has learned to mean reluctant acceptance of a situation she does not wish to be in. “Fine, I will stay home and be obedient. Perhaps I shall make you hot dinners to return to for the next few days.”</p><p>A bold claim indeed, for a woman who has burned every cut of pork that has found its way into her hands. “I do not believe that will be necessary.”</p><p>Mulan narrows her eyes at Xian Lang, who resists the urge to laugh. “Is that a comment on my performance in the kitchen?”</p><p>Xian Lang leans in to kiss the displeasure off her face. “You have many skills, my love, but no one can be a master at everything. Not even the greatest warrior in the kingdom.”</p><p>“Perhaps that’s why I married you,” Mulan retorts, her smile returning and the teasing tone in her voice with it. “Merely for the promise of a full belly every night.” The tender kiss she presses to Xian Lang’s cheek betrays the deeper truth of her words. Mulan’s lips linger against her skin, then brush against the shell of her ear. “Thank you.”</p><p>Xian Lang smiles, stroking Mulan’s hair as Mulan presses her forehead to her shoulder, simply resting there with a pleased sigh. “For cooking you an edible dinner?”</p><p>“For that,” Mulan allows. “And for your skill with herbs. For returning to my village, to this farm of ours, and working the fields with me without complaint. For fighting to live despite Bori Khan’s arrow and coming back to me, those years ago. For loving me,” she murmurs, lifting her head to meet Xian Lang’s eyes so she can see the honesty in her own. “And for marrying me, and for allowing me the honour of calling you my wife.”</p><p>“The honour has always been mine,” Xian Lang says - and then even softer, almost hesitant, the words themselves rarely used. “I love you, my warrior.”</p><p>“As do I,” Mulan replies. Her smile widens then, mischievous. “If you love me as you say you do, will you make me your famous dumplings for dinner tonight?”</p><p>Xian Lang snorts, though she is already getting up and moving to the kitchen to prepare the meat. “Spoiled little creature,” she says, terribly fond. “I will make them now. Stay in your chair and do not move around. Let your ankle heal.”</p><p>Mulan assents with a quick roll of her eyes, and Xian Lang shakes her head and smiles as she gets to work. From behind her she hears Mulan click her tongue at Nian, the flutter of wings as the hawk comes to her side and lets her lavish attention on him. Outside their humble abode, the sun shines warmly and she hears the animals chatter, the wind rustling through the trees. Their dinner will fill their stomachs and keep them through the night; she will fall asleep in her wife’s embrace and know the shape of the morning she will awaken to.</p><p>It is not all she ever thought she wanted her life to be, but it is her happy ending.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>